Protect the Coven
by xWakaraNaixGarekix
Summary: Marie Laveau... didn't stay in Legba's domain for long. Resurrected by Queenie, to bring back Misty.. she had her own ideas on what to do. Misty Day.. was nothing but a sham to bring back her only equal- a necessary evil.. Fiona Goode


_A moment. _That's all it took. Marie Laveaux felt it- a jolt within her being.. like her spirit was being returned back to the living. No. It wasn't possible. Papa Legba.. must have been tormenting her as well, taking time away from Delphine and her band of misfits. Even so- tormenting her children.. she didn't want a part in it. Sure, she was judge jury and executioner.

As she was, in New Orleans.. having them hung. But it was an eye for an eye. Revenge, for those who fell at the hands of that bigoted racist _Delphine_. "Long live the Lalaurie!" Marie laughed, her hands raised as she stared into the 'sky' "That was her punishment. To endure forever, a world she'd lost and left behind. Entombed, and damned for eternity. Immortality.. I wasn't so immortal was I?" she was bitter

"Mumbo. You had every bit of immortality. I promised, and I delivered. As did you every year- day after day. But you couldn't negotiate, like that Supreme could." Legba mocked her, sniffing her hair a feral smile as he snorted cocaine "No _one _gets away with _sin_." he echoed his previous statement

"Is that why- you declined her immortality? Because she'd be more than you could bargain with?" Marie was seething- with their deal null and void.. time was all that she had and patience

"No. Because she was not a soul I longed for. Fiona Goode- Supreme.. Marie Laveau.. Voodoo Queen. Two very promising souls to have in my dominion. But I needed her to be weak, and scared. For if I couldn't have her brought here.. I would miss out on that witch of hers. So innocent and pure.. yet she committed murderous acts and would still be allowed into peaceful afterlife."

Marie frowned "One a those witch bitches was going to have peace? After all they dun? Murder.. impossible! They would end up here, murder is a grave sin! Against God himself, blood that will never wash away!"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" he teased, watching her with vague interest "Her title.. meant nothing to me. I just wanted her coven under my dominion. And since she couldn't deliver.. well. Perhaps she would have just killed them off, but it wouldn't be the same. They wouldn't be here.. and. I'd only have two Queens- and not their subjects."

Marie felt a pain in her stomach, she lurched forward "What... is _this_?" she asked, howling with pain

"Impossible." Legba echoed her voice "It appears, Laveau. Someone has decided to resurrect you. For what, remains to be seen. With you returning to the living, our deal is still in tact. A contract you must abide, or spend an eternity here. Either way- _nobody _gets away with sin." his voice boomed throughout, as he laughed at her before he left

A sharp intake of breath as Marie Laveau sat up "You?!" her eyes narrowed "You brought me back?" she asked Queenie

"Damn right. I needed your help. I've been trying to get Misty back. We need her, now more than ever. Intolerant triflin' bitches in this house..ignorant white folk tryin to kill us. Smashing windows, hate crimes. You were right. Not about Witches. But white people in general." Queenie offered her hand, and helped Marie up

"And you think.. me bringing back some little.. white witch is going to somehow help?" Marie folded her arms

"She has an affinity for death. The power of resurgence, more rare and harder than any of the Seven Wonders. Even all of them combined! Myrtle herself said so."

"So- she the one who dun ended up in Legba's domain. He wants her- most of all. And you just.. think I can waltz in and steal her out of there?" Marie asked

"Yeah. You know about it. Home girl doesn't deserve to be in Supernatural Hell. Madison- that _bitch _deserved to be in hell. I hope she ended up in there, and Legba is personally torturing her."

"Tonight- is a full moon. Optimum time, for me to break the barriers of the spirit world. It won't be easy, but I'll attempt to take her out. Her body was destroyed when she failed to leave, but taking her out.. will make her corporeal once more."

"What's the price?" Queenie asked

"Who's the next Supreme?"

"Cordelia."

"Really? The Supreme's daughter.. never heard of that happening before. Maybe that's why she couldn't have children of her own. Girl wasn't strong enough, until she took her mothers power." Marie had a plan, resurrect Fiona Goode

"Are you _sure _you can do it?"

"I'm Marie Laveau! Voodoo Queen! I can do anything. Hell of a lot better than any Supreme. I need her to be present, during the ritual. She's connected to every witch, and with her.. I could amplify my search much quicker. It would narrow down the search, finding what's her name would be made much easier than looking around in the dark. Papa can't violate our contract.." she reassured herself, defying him...

"Misty! Misty Day!" Queenie frowned, folding her arms as she stared at Marie Laveau "I want her back. She was the only white bitch around here who treated me like an equal- other than Cordelia. But that conceited bitch Fiona only used me, like you said she would."

"Misty Day. Ah yes, we do it tonight. I need to tend to my shop, and once that's completed.. I'll begin preparations for the ritual." Marie looked around, "To many white folk in here for my liking." her tribe, was all but extinguished now that she rose once more.. but they were growing in number

"We need to do it _here_." Queenie pressed

"And why is that?" Marie looked back at Queenie

"She died in here.. and. I alright built something, using that Voodoo mystic book you gave me. A shrine to her, for her soul. Like I did for Nan, only.. I can't talk to Misty. She's lost somewhere."

"Well. Good you're keeping in touch with your Voodoo routes. Fine. Here it is."

* * *

Marie drew on the floor, "You the new supreme, huh? Drink this." she stopped drawing for a moment, giving Cordelia a vial

"What's in this?" Cordelia asked, opening and smelling it

"Special mixture of mine. Some herbs, I need you to amplify my search for Misty Day. Now. Drink." Marie finished drawing the circumference of the circle, filling it with special symbols attributed to Legba and the other Loa/spirit world insignia

Cordelia looked at it curiously, but downed it "It's.. sweet." she remarked, as she collapsed

"Cordelia! What's wrong with her?" Queenie asked

"Nothing, it'll knock her out for a little while. I'm going to use her, as a conduit for this. Misty Day." Marie said "Get her in the center." she prepared herbs and her spellbook

Queenie lifted Cordelia into the center "Legba.. in your name I begin this casting." Marie stepped into the center, chanting as she used Cordelia's body her eyes shut, the dead milky-whites coming through

"No! No no no! Please! I don't wanna hurt God's innocent creatures!" Misty sobbed, killing the frog over and over, bringing it back

"This- is your hell? Pathetic." Marie rolled her eyes "You're coming with me. Now." she grabbed Misty by the arm, who knew how long they'd been there

Marie and Cordelia woke up in unison "Where is she!? Where's Misty!?" Queenie demanded

"Move." Marie dragged Cordelia out of the circle, keeping Queenie back "You asked, and here _she _is." Marie pointed to the center, as Misty materialized, after her ashes came back together

Misty's breathing was shallow "No! I don't wanna! No more killing! Please! Please!" she shrieked, her hands held over her face as she sobbed

"The hell is wrong with her!?" Queenie asked, running to her "Misty! Misty! Are you okay?" she moved Misty's hands

"No. This ain't real. None of it! This is.. more of yer tricks!" she shook her head

"Calm down!" Queenie used concilium to stop her movements, making her breathe normally

"Queenie? Ms. Cordelia?" she asked, finally lucid with them "Thought I was in hell.. stuck there forever. It ain't a nice place.." she murmured, looking at the shawl Stevie gave her, posters.. picture of her "Am I.. still dead?" she asked

"No child. Thanks to your friend here, I brought you back." Marie shrugged over to Queenie

_A moment of time, was all it took. Everything changed, in the blink of an eye _

Marie continued to use her magic, Cordelia convulsed "What's.. happening to me!" Queenie ran to her side, Misty tried- but was stuck in the circle

"Ms. Cordelia!" Misty tried to get out, and rush over to Cordelia- she felt like.. she was bringing someone back. She collapsed back onto the floor

"You cheated death.. and I want _her _back." Marie focused on Fiona, within moments the old Supreme was back "Drink." Marie handed a vial over to Fiona, just as she'd done with Cordelia

Fiona drank, feeling her magic surge back inside of her "Why am I here?" Fiona asked "Not that I _hate _being here. Out of Papa Legbooboo's circus is much more fun." she lit a smoke, she took from her dispenser in the living room

"I told you- I ain't ready to say goodbye. I still ain't. She may be the _new _Supreme. But I prefer the _old _one. Your magic, is yours again. As is your youth. Your vitality is returning from her, she'll keep her old powers. But you have yours back. In short, you're both immortals. Which means. I die- _they _die." Marie pointed at Cordelia/Fiona

"So don't try anything _clever _witches." Marie smiled

"Well. A celebration's in order." Fiona looked at herself in a mirror, she looked in her twenties and she loved it- a flick of her hair "I could never harm Cordelia. Immortal. She'll hate me forever.. but."

"You _bitch_! Why is it- you always find some reason to destroy our coven? Even coming back from hell!" Queenie frowned at her

Fiona flicked her wrist "I told you. You will _show _me the respect your Supreme deserves! As I'm going to be the last Supreme this coven ever has."

"A lasting truce." Marie smirked, taking her place beside Fiona

"Anyone that gets in our way- we'll kill them all." Fiona smiled- looking at each of them "Though you- will probably be troublesome when it comes to that." she pointed at Misty "But. I can get _creative _if need be."


End file.
